


Slow you down

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffify This, Gen, Rumbelle Fluffapalooza, Skin Deep Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: "Go on without me. I'll only slow you down."





	Slow you down

The crowd surged forward as the gates opened. Gold stuck close to Belle and Gideon as they moved through the opening. There was some jostling and quite a few screams. Gold winced at the shrill pitch one of the children managed to hit. Once they were clear of the gates there was more room and Gold took a breath. Gideon was bouncing on his heels, a huge grin on his face. Belle was just as excited, the trip to the theme park had been a surprise for both of them. Gold was impressed that he’d managed to keep it secret until last night.

“What do you want to do first?”

“The Supa-Loopa!”

Gold shook his head, he was okay with rollercoasters, but not ones that went upside-down.

“Go on without me. I’ll only slow you down.”

Belle squeezed his hand; “We’ll see you there?”

“Of course. Go, go on!”

Belle and Gideon took off at a run in the direction of the Supa-Loopa. Gold took a more sedate pace. It was a popular ride, there was bound to be a queue even this early in the day. He should be able to get to the ride in time to watch as Belle and Gideon went around.

It turned out he’d over-estimated the length of the queue. Belle and Gid were running down the exit ramp as he approached, red faced and grinning.

“We were the first in the queue, Papa! We’re going on again before it gets too busy!”

Gid raced off to the queue again. Belle gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she went by.

“Having fun, sweetheart?”

“Oh yeah, wait till you see the photo.”

“Mom! Come on!”

Gold watched the ride go around twice before he spotted Belle and Gideon. They were in the very front car, both waving their arms as the ride climbed to the top of the track. He was certain he could pick out their squeals as the ride dropped over the edge. At least there was no one around to see him turn a tough green as they went around the loops.

“Did you see us Papa!”

Gold grunted as Gideon barrelled into him for a hug. His little boy was no-so-little anymore, but he was always mindful of his Papa’s cane and never caused him to over-balance.

“I saw you son. Where’s your Mom?”

“She’d looking at the pictures. Come on then we can go on the Mine Train.”

“Now that one I can cope with.”


End file.
